


Children and Food

by MimiIvory



Series: Aidverse [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Core Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Humantale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Badass Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), But mostly the kids who keep dying, Child Chara (Undertale), Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Dream will save them, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare is not the good guy, Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dust Sans - Freeform, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Gen, Good Chara (Undertale), Help, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Murderer Chara (Undertale), Murderer Frisk (Undertale), Murderous Monsters, Napstabot, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Protective Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is Dreamtale Dream, Teenage Chara (Undertale), Teenage Frisk (Undertale), Teleportation, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Underswap Alphys (Undertale), Underswap Chara (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underswap Temmie - Freeform, Underswap Toriel (Undertale), XChara - Freeform, XGaster - Freeform, everyone needs help, organization of people who don't like people to suffer who have invaded the multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiIvory/pseuds/MimiIvory
Summary: You wake up. Your brother is gone. Of course he is. He did all this to you, he wouldn't wait. What to do? Maybe save people. You think you want to do that.
Relationships: Chara & Sans (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Sans & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Aidverse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203554
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Children and Food

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreamswap](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/778074) by onebizarrekai. 



> Honestly, what is Dream even doing in canon?

You wake up slowly.

Well, maybe wake up isn’t the right word. Because you have been turned to stone.

But you are not stone anymore!

Well, still a little bit. But you are conscious, and that is something.

Oh goodness. Your brother went crazy and turned you to stone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You find a place full of positive emotions.

It is very nice here, but you can’t just stay. You need to find your brother. You need to see if he has calmed down. You need to talk to him, if you can, and stop him if you can’t. Do something.

If he is bringing all this negativity to the world, you can fill in with positive.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every world you go to is a couple of steps darker then the last.

It is a good method, you know, but you have never seen so many people suffering. The village wasn’t nice, but there weren’t houseless people.

Except you and Nightmare. But you were near your mom.

Nightmare killed your mom.

Anyway, you find people who have heard of Nightmare. One of them tells you about how he is evil, and how he fights with Ink, the guardian of AU’s.

Are you going to be a guardian? That sounds like a lot of work.

But you want to help people, and there’s nothing left for you on that piece of rock.

You will find Ink.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You poke around a lot of different places.

Apparently he is almost everywhere, and you cannot find a pattern to his appearances.

Eventually he finds you. Which is not how you expected this to go.

He makes you uncomfortable. He feels like straight positivity, which is not how anyone works, and he expresses it, too. Barely tells you about all the murder your brother’s done without smiling.

It is a lot. You didn’t think he was capable of that.

You didn’t think he was capable of murdering all those villagers either, though.

You will do something. But what?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are… places you cannot go. They are too dark.

You suppose this must mean that there are places where your brother cannot go. That is good. You think that he would bring evil everywhere if he could.

You do not know what the apples did to him, but that could not be all of it. Concentrated negativity doesn’t just make you a murderer.

Anyway, you spend time on some of the darker rungs.

A lot of them are filled with hunger.

You get a job somewhere where G is plentiful, and buy food where G is worth a lot. A human world. They look at you strangely, but they get used to you easy enough.

You distribute food to the hungry, which is all you can do for now. It is a lot more than you thought it would be.

You find a place that is getting sadder every minute. The saddest person there is a child who has the ability to rewind time, at the expense of almost everyone trying to kill them.

You apologize, and they start to cry.

You rock them, the way you used to rock your brother when he was upset.

They do not stop crying for a long time.

They tell you that their name is Chara, and you tell them that your name is Dream.

They whisper to you that they thought about killing everyone. Your marrow runs cold.

But this is a different situation. The townsfolk weren’t trying to kill your brother, and he just kept on killing.

You ask them how you can make them feel better. They ask you if they can have you walk with them the whole underground.

You ask some monsters to back off. The child looks at you like you are a miracle worker.

A skeleton named Papyrus greets Chara as the exit Ruined Home.

He looks at you like he has seen you before, after he shoots a snake at Chara.

You figure it out when you meet Sans.

You help Chara through the puzzles, although they know most of it.

You can break up the smaller fights, but you cannot stop Sans from fighting Chara.

They do well, though. Do not even resort to violence.

You help them deal with Nasptabot’s records and stunts, which they seem to half enjoy.

They tell you it is not as much fun without a friend with them.

You hand them another cookie.

Alphys kills them. She kills them.

They are a child. A human child, but a child. You want Alphys to understand the weight of what she has just done.

But then the world resets, and you ask Chara what happened.

They swallow, and tell you. 

You assist, this time. Distract Alphys, while Chara runs.

They fight Toriel, and then an animal turns into a raging mass of fluff and robot parts, and you fight that too.

The thing tells Frisk(?) to go back.

You are there between activities this time.

The tem turns into a lizard monster, and fights very hard.

Chara defeats the lizard with the power of friendship, and M.K. breaks the barrier.

Chara tells you that they’re alright with Asgore, now.

You resolve to keep an eye on them. Just in case.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People died when you were away. Of hunger.

You will divide your time better.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A child that introduces themself as Core Frisk comes to you, and asks you what your goals are.

You tell them that you are Dream, and that you want to make this world better.

They nod at you, and tell you that there is a place for people who’s timelines are gone. They tell you that you are welcome there, and that they will keep an eye on you, in case you find someone who needs a new home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You meet the Frisk of the AU you call home.

They ask you a lot of questions.

You could dodge the question, but you think that Frisk’s are important people, according to the world. Maybe your world would have been better with a Frisk.

You tell them what your G is going towards, and they look at you like they would do anything to help.

They bring you a lot of G.

You find other worlds where food is cheap, and other markets in the same world.

You tow crates of food back and forth.

Ink shows up again. He thinks you’re interesting. He teaches you how to call him.

You learn how the hungry monsters ended up this way.

Sealed underground by humans, and then they either didn’t have enough food, or a human sliced some of their number to dust, before fleeing to the surface.

You do not tell anyone that you understand why the human left.

None of them know the human’s name.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Core comes to you to suggest that you get Frisks to help.

It is so obvious that you almost smack yourself.

You ask your Frisk if they would be alright helping.

One problem. How to get them there and back.

Ink finds you a guy.

His name is Shift, which seems confusing, but he can open a lot of portals, and when he hears the cause is “feeding the hungry and stopping the human before they murder anyone,” he seems pretty willing to help.

He seems somewhat less excited that your first resort with murderous humans is help and conversation, but you tell him about Chara and the way that everyone tried to kill them, and what Alphys did to them, and he shrugs, and tells you that you have to have a backup plan.

You figure out that there are a lot of Frisks and Charas that are made of endless kindness, who would do anything to save another, and there are more that would never step foot in the underground again, and many who would help a child like they were, because they wish that they could have had help, or to pay for their sins.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some humans-travelers are adults. There are only one or two who are human elders, which is scary.

So many of them are children, or were children.

You do not want to risk children, but there are more of them in danger.

You scope out the AU’s first. Assess positivity levels. You send the adults to the more dangerous ones.

You get a spike of… something from a Frisk.

It turns out that the traveler native to this world is evil. A deep sort of evil.

You knock them out and take Frisk home and look for someone with the power to trap evil beings.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is a Gerson, with a web and a jar. Both shimmer with a strange sort of magic

The native traveler has wreaked havoc, but you seal them in the jar, and walk away.

You will figure out a way to cure them. Eventually.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Core Frisk and some Travelers recruit more Travelers to your service. You can feel the world getting lighter.

You recruit more people, good people, to feed the starving. Because you think that only humans can handle other humans, but that humans should probably not be feeding these people.

Someone introduces you to their Gaster, who fixes a CORE, and from then on you have yet another way to help people.

You learn which Travelers are good at danger, and an Alphys starts scheduling shifts, so no one is overworking themself.

Some of them are children, but none of them are young. Not the ones you let out.

You visit people in their dreams. It is a good sort of calming.

You learn that the worlds you cannot go to are usually the ones that need a monster to help, rather than a Traveler, although sometimes a traveler, because not all of them are human.

You find someone who rips the trapped souls in two, and you leave him to the justice of his royals.

You find Undergrounds half empty, and you find a Papyrus that reverses time.

You… don’t know what to do. You gather together all of the people available.

They agree that the best place to start is the Underground, because it is a bottleneck, and that they will send only those alright with saving the entire underground. Maybe two, if necessary.

You go along. The Frisk is very peeved, but seems to be alright with it as long as they don't have to do anything. 

You take them to the world where G can buy anything, because humans are normal there. They leave you alone and talk with some humans, and you are alright.

They get to go back home, and they are a child, but they don’t really care.

Or they like it better this way. You think that they like it better this way.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know well enough to send someone you trust to watch over the purification of souls.

There are… a lot of people determined to hurt the souls of these twisted Travelers.

Some of them might be pure evil, but you don’t think all of them are.

People are so easily lost among the blood and death. A couple of Travelers have been taken off world visiting duty due to attemping to murder monsters because they were harming small children.

Some of them are so small, but everything is twisted down there.

All you can do is keep saving people.

A Toriel is found who wishes to meet with you.

She asks you why you would search for a cure, instead of leaving them to their deaths.

You tell her that you needed to save a lot of people, and that you don’t believe that they cannot be saved. Maybe they can’t, but you will try everything else first, because you have seen the way that they have to live, death around every corner, and that you will take a chance.

And maybe, maybe they remind you of your brother. But you do not think that his problem is the same as these lost children, and that your brother is so much worse.

She tells you that she will help you now.

You leave your Frisk there, because this does not seem like a good idea, but you trust your Frisk.

She manages to find people beneath some of them, pure good in others, and nothing but darkness in some others.

You take the jars with the evil that Toriel cannot distil, and keep them for the next person.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your brother is fighting.

It is in a world that is too dark for you to go to, but there are guards, who trained for years, to fight him.

Most of them were practicing to kill children, but they thought what they were doing was right, and they thought that to keep them from dusting, and it is all a mess. So you will send them to fight people who need to be fought.

Try not to kill them, though. No one needs to die.

They bring in a skeleton, who they captured. His eyes are colorful, and he looks angry.

You ask him why he fights for your brother.

He tells you that Nightmare could not be your brother.

You tell him that it does not matter, that you are asking him a question that would be in his best interest to answer.

He tells you that he likes to kill people. He killed everyone from his world, and that when he was offered a way to keep killing, he took it.

You ask him what his Traveler was like.

He looks at you.

You tell him that it is usually a human, Chara or Frisk.

He tells you that there was a human, who killed everyone. Over and over again.

You ask him if he will show you which world is his.

He does.

You go with him, and Chara, not the first one, one who would not kill, but will fight the monsters, and looks like they might tip any day now, but who is the only one you can trust for worlds like this.

It is much easier than you thought it would be.

Not easy, but the child breaks down, and you have to hold them, and they remember being lost for so long, and they were just so angry, and they wanted everyone to feel there pain, and no one would help, no one would ever help, and Chara pulls there way through the underground with angry eyes and a big smile, and you rock Frisk while Dust stares like nothing matter to him.

You don’t know what does, at this point.

And Frisk gets a happy ending, and Dust gets a jail cell and a therapist, because he is not a child and he will not stop that easy.

He does move quicker than you expected him to, but that mostly has to do with the fact that he saw his Papyrus, who is upset and scared, but loves him all the same, and soon enough he’s packing boxes like the rest of the Travelers who can’t go out anymore.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They scale up their attacks. Every person killed will pop up with a reset, but the negativity bites.

You think that this is because of Dust. You are glad that your brother cares.

It is confirmed that it is about Dust when a guard member in all white and black crashes through the ceiling of the travel center, demanding Dust back.

He puts up a good fight, apparently, but your people have been training, and they are not needed for the other worlds, so they guard.

You bring Dust with you, and you leave the two of them to talk.

You bring Crosses world back, which has more blood than most, and a child who is going to hunt down a Gaster for purposes you think are noble, so you leave them to it.

Cross sets out to make peace. You go with him.

He is not doing well, but he is in condition to talk as any Traveler is these days.

Dust tags along, with a couple of members of the guard.

Cross knocks on the door. Killer opens it.

It takes him a couple of seconds to place you, but he figures it out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is a parlor, which is about the right size for everyone you have with you, despite the size of Nightmare’s gang.

Killer and Dust go to talk in another room, while you wait for your brother to pop out of the woodwork in this castle.

It is so dark in here.

He eventually strides out, and asks you, in tones poison-sweet, what you did to his men.

Cross jumps in, and tells him about all the good that you have done for him. He says to him like it is unimaginable that you would help someone with his deeds on their back. You gave up on figuring out who deserves it a long time ago, and decided to focus on helping everyone instead.

Your brother makes some comment about you starving him, and you think.

You think about the apples, and your mother and the fact that the goop on his bones barely seems to cover him, and you ask him if he is alright.

He looks at you and asks you why.

You tell him that Mother told you some negativity is natural, even if people are safe, and that you have people who save children who are shadows of themselves, and that you might be able to save him.

You tell him that you are not trying to hurt him, but that you will sacrifice him to make the world better for everyone, because he killed all of the villagers and your mother, and he turned you to stone, and he kept killing people, and if you can help murderers, you will, but that children come first, and murderers come just about shy of last.

And he asks you if you would do anything to help him.

And it stings, but you tell him no, but that you will do what you can.

You have a lot of people who work with you.

You have curers, and time-turners, and teleporters, and trappers, and builders, and fixers, and guards, and you can probably find someone to stabilize your brother.

So you shake, and you find a couple of diplomats to talk with Nightmare.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyday the world gets better, and Nightmare needs a wheelchair most of the time but he is alive, and happy, usually so you think that it is a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment.


End file.
